Simplemente no entiendo
by El mundo de Youko
Summary: Por más que le diera vueltas no lograba entender el motivo de que fuera con Tweek ¿Por qué las chicas asiáticas lo habían emparejado con el nervioso rubio? Había cosas que simplemente no entendía.


**Los personajes de South Park no son de mi pertenencia, este fic va con la intención de entretener sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Simplemente no entiendo**

Por más que lo observará, por más que intentará encontrarle algo bueno o interesante simplemente no entendía nada, no entendía ni una mierda ¿¡Por qué las chicas asiáticas lo habían emparejado con ese neurótico chico? Tweek le agradaba claro, pero no comprendía que tenia de increíble verlos a ellos como una pareja, para empezar ¿Eran compatibles? ¿Se veían bien juntos? Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto simplemente no llegaba a alguna respuesta que lo convenciera.

-Luces muy mal viejo ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto Clyde aunque Craig seguía sumergido en su hilo de pensamientos, apenas y la voz del castaño lograba percibirla, para como un simple murmullo entre todos los que había en la cafetería; llevaba tiempo mirando fijamente a Tweek, el cual estaba sentado en otra mesa del comedor con otro grupo de chicos, aunque realmente se veía más apartado que integrado con estos, de pronto Craig noto que el rubio tenía más espasmo de lo normal y miraba paranoico a su alrededor, espera ¿Desde cuándo puede saber que Tweek está más tembloroso de lo "normal"? El del chullo chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada algo irritado ¿Por qué le tomaba tanta importancia a ese chico? Era su amigo, si, se habían juntado anteriormente, si, antes compartían misma clase y se sentaba atrás como él, claro, pero nunca había tomado demasiado interés, hasta que ocurrió todo lo del arte Yaoi- ¿¡Craig!?- De nuevo la voz de Clyde, y esta vez hizo reaccionar al pelinegro, quien se sintió aturdido por el grito.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Pregunto tajante, Clyde alzo la ceja, de pronto Craig noto que todos en la mesa lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Llevó hablándote como una eternidad ¿Estas acosando con la mirada a Tweek? - Clyde había intentado averiguar hacia donde miraba tan interesado el del gorro azul y sólo pudo suponer que era Tweek.

-No estoy acosando a nadie-Respondió el pelinegro con una voz monótona, no es que estuviera acosando a Tweek, sólo intentaba averiguar qué es lo que las asiáticas habían percibido con tanto ímpetu.

-Claro, lo que digas viejo -Clyde no se veía convencido, de hecho nadie en la mesa lo estaba, aún estaban algo confundidos con lo ocurrido, eso del arte Yaoi, que Craig y Tweek eran gay, que Craig era un picaflor que engaño a Tweek y Tweek tan dulce lo perdonó y volvieron, aun procesaban las cosas pero era difícil digerirlas, Craig por su lado debía seguir con aquella farsa pero algo en el fondo lo seguía inquietando, necesitaba respuestas, las cuales no sabía en primer lugar como llegar a estas, rayos él sólo quería una vida tranquila y de pronto todo daba un giro tan ridículo; no pudo seguir lamentándose pues la campana lo hizo volver nuevamente a la realidad, debían volver a clase.

(…)

Tweek temblaba más de lo normal, sentía desde hace rato que alguien lo miraba de forma intensa ¡Ho Dios! Y ¿¡Si alguien quería matarlo!? ¿¡Había ofendido a un grupo de Yakuzas y ahora querían hacerlo dormir con los peces!? ¡Eso era demasiada presión! Y ¿¡si sus padres por fin se cansaron de él y mandaron a alguien para capturarlo y venderlo de esclavo!? ¡No podía ser un esclavo! ¿¡Qué iba a hacer!? ¡Necesitaba café con urgencia! Pensaba mientras los tics de su ojo se hacían repetitivos, apenas y podía avanzar, toda aquella presión lo mataba.

-Oye Tweek -Se acercó Craig que fue recibido por el grito del rubio quien se tumbó al suelo cubriendo su cabeza, suplicando por su vida.

\- ¡No me hagas dormir con los peces por favor! -Suplico, mientras Craig alzo la ceja y ladeo un poco la cabeza ¿Ahora que se le había metido en la cabeza al rubio?

-Tweek no te voy a hacer nada -Dijo con calma y lo hizo levantarse, Tweek miro a Craig y suspiro más aliviado, aunque seguía temiendo por su vida- Te quería invitar a jugar a mi casa ¿Estas bien? -Craig miraba demasiado nervioso a Tweek, y decir eso era mucho, Tweek siempre estaba nervioso.

\- ¿He? S…si -Tweek asintió, aunque Craig no sabía si era un si a su invitación o un si a que estaba bien.

-Entonces ¿Quieres venir a jugar? -Craig volvió a preguntar para asegurarse, Tweek lo miro un momento.

\- ¿¡Jugar!? Y ¿¡Si vienen los Yakuzas!? ¿¡Qué tal si rompo algo!? ¡Mucha presión! -Tweek empezó a jalarse el cabello, definitivo andaba más raro de lo normal, Craig tomo sus manos evitando que siguiera con el jalonero de su cabello y lo hizo mirarlo.

\- ¡Tweek calma! No hay Yakuzas en South Park, y no vas a romper nada… -Craig escucho unos suspiros atrás de ellos, eran las niñas suspirando de amor al verlos tomados de las manos, Tweek no prestó atención a este detalle, por su lado Craig ya no sabía como reaccionar, todo era un maldito dolor en el culo- ¿Vendrás o no? -Volvió a preguntar, ignorando a las niñas.

-Está bien -Tweek asintió más tranquilo, por alguna razón Craig lo hacía sentir más relajado, la idea de los Yakuzas fue descartada y ambos caminaron por el pasillo tomados de la mano, algo que comenzaba a hacerse habitual entre ellos.

(…)

Ambos niños jugaban en el cuarto de Craig, todo transcurría de forma normal, sólo eran un par de chiquillos divirtiéndose, pero los pensamientos de Craig siempre regresaban a cuestionarse las cosas ¿Por qué con Tweek? No es que quisiera ser emparejado con otro niño, pero ¿Por qué Tweek? La primera vez que interactuó con el rubio fue cuando pelearon por culpa de los idiotas de Cartman y su grupo indeseable, debía aceptar que Tweek era fuerte, le había sorprendido esta cualidad del chico, a veces Craig consideraba que Tweek era una caja de sorpresas.

\- ¿¡Craig!? ¿P…por qué me miras tanto? ¿¡Quieres golpearme!? – Craig salió de su trance y miro a Tweek temblar.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos hicieron pelear? -Pregunto sin más, Tweek no sabía por qué le preguntaba eso.

-S…si ¡Dios quieres pelear de nuevo! ¡No puedo hacerlo de nuevo!

-No Tweek, no quiero pelear contigo- Craig rodo los ojos- Sólo que antes de eso no habíamos hablado mucho… -Craig se quedó pensando en la posibilidad de que era debido a ello que ahora lo emparejaban con Tweek, si ese el caso…- Todo es culpa de esos tontos -Susurro convencido, como si las piezas se hubieran por fin juntado.

\- ¿He? ¿Culpa de quién? -Tweek no entendía el monologo que ahora tenía Craig, este lo miro y negó.

\- No es nada, sólo pensaba que si no fuera por Stan y su grupo ni siquiera hubiéramos hablado o algo…

-¡Agh! Esos chicos son muy estresantes -El rubio prefería no tener que ver con ellos nunca más, Craig lo miro y recordó que un tiempo Tweek se juntó con estos.

-Cierto, tu ganaste su estúpido concurso para remplazar a Mccormick, no me imagino aguantando tanto tiempo a estos pendejos, aun los odio por robarme mis 100 dólares para su estúpida idea de bandas peruanas…

\- ¿¡Te robaron 100 dólares!? ¿¡Banda peruana!? ¡AGH! ¡Aún tengo pesadillas con el ataque de los conejillos de indias! ¿¡Y si vuelven!? ¿¡Si me comen!? -Tweek miro a todos lados, cuando Stripe #3 hizo un chillidito Tweek casi lanza el carrito con el que jugaba- ¡No me comas! -Craig lo miro y se rio.

\- Stripe no te comerá, no estás en su dieta tonto -Tweek no estaba muy convencido, se mantendría en alerta de todos modos- Después recuerdo que dejaste de juntarte con esos idiotas y jugabas solo…

\- Es menos estresante ¡agh! -Tweek tomo de nuevo el carrito y suspiro- aunque tú me invitaste a tu grupo -el rubio sonrió, y Craig hizo lo mismo, aunque luego borro su sonrisa algo apenado ¿Por qué sonreía?

\- ¿Te gusta más pasar el tiempo con nosotros? -Se atrevió a preguntar el del chullo, Tweek asintió.

-En especial contigo, siempre me siento más tranquilo… -Tweek se quedó procesando lo que dijo, pestañeo varias veces y luego miro a Craig algo alarmado, aquello había sonado muy extraño, Craig lo miro del mismo modo, de pronto se sintieron algo incomodos - ¿¡Recuerdas la moda metro!? -Tweek intento desviar la atención, Craig cambió a su habitual expresión.

-No me recuerdes eso, nos veíamos tan maricas -Tweek se rio, bueno irónicamente terminarían siendo gay, y Craig debía aceptar que aun guardaba la ropa de la moda metrosexual que se desato en South Park, aun se preguntaba por qué no la había tirado o algo.

\- Pienso que te veías bien -De nuevo Tweek soltando aquellas cosas, Craig se empezaba a sentir extraño, pero el rubio las soltaba con naturalidad, con cierta ingenuidad, aunque luego reaccionaba e intentaba cambiar de tema.

-Tú también te veías bien amiga -Craig bromeo, Tweek lo miró y de nuevo la risa, el del gorro azul no podía evitar pensar que en verdad le agradaba pasar tiempo con el nervioso chico, tal vez no era todo tan malo, aunque aún no entendía el afán de emparejarlo con él.

(…)

-¡Amigo! ¿¡De dónde conseguiste una bazooka!? -Craig miró con sorpresa a Tweek, de pronto se encontraban conversando sobre sus experiencias con el team Stan, y otros momentos en común.

-¡Agh! Prometí no decirlo nunca- Respondió el rubio.

-Vamos, puedes contarme, Tweek eso es increíble, aunque yo hubiera abandonado a esos idiotas, no sólo al gordo de Cartman. Tweek se acercó a Craig y le susurro el secreto de la bazooka, luego empezaron a reír.

-No es tan increíble como los…agh rayos de tus ojos -Craig rodo los ojos y luego rio.

-En verdad todo aquello fue un dolor en el culo, pero aprendí una gran lección, ahora agradezco que no me eligieran como remplazo de Kenny…

-Son unos pendejos -Ambos volvieron a reír. Realmente Craig se sentía tan cómodo con Tweek, sentía que podía decir lo que quisiera sin reprimirse, incluso el espasmo de Tweek ya no le resultaba molesto, el chico no era tan problemático como pensaba, y todo era tan normal, no había grandes aventuras sin sentido, a lado de Tweek todo era como a Craig le gustaba, de pronto cayo en cuenta en ello y se volvió a preguntar los motivos para emparejarlo con el rubio, Craig lo miro de nuevo, tenía esas ojeras, esos tics, estaba tan desalineado, era tan paranoico, ni siquiera podía arreglar bien su camisa, pero Tweek era divertido, y aun con esas ojeras los ojos azulados verdosos del rubio eran ¿Bonitos? ¿Qué mariconada estaba pensando ahora? - ¿Craig? -Tweek volvió a sentirse nervioso de la mirada intensa de Craig.

\- Tweek ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que fingir que somos novios? -Craig miro serio al rubio, este no supo que responder, había olvidado ese detalle, aunque para él, eso daba igual, no le molestaba el emparejamiento con Craig, incluso en ocasiones pensaba que aquello había sido una buena oportunidad para hacerse más cercano a Craig, de pronto Tweek se sintió tan gay con ese pensamiento ¿Por qué Craig le estaba preguntando eso? ¿Ya estaba empezando a aburrirse de él? ¿¡Quería dejarlo de nuevo!? ¡No es que hayan sido una pareja real de todos modos! ¿¡Pero tan rápido quería dejarlo de nuevo!? ¿¡Había hecho enojar a Craig!? ¿¡Ya no quería ser su amigo!?- ¡Tweek! Tranquilo, sólo era…curiosidad… -Craig intento controlar los pensamientos desordenados que seguro el chico estaba teniendo, pues sus temblores habían vuelto junto a los tics. Craig suspiro ¿Por qué con Tweek? ¿Qué tenía de especial emparejarlo con Tweek?

\- ¡Jesucristo! ¡Debo irme es tarde! ¡Si no vuelvo temprano mis padres me venderán como esclavo! ¡No quiero ser un esclavo Craig! -Tweek se levantó y se apresuró a la puerta.

-No te venderán como esclavo Tweek, en primer lugar, no dejaría que lo hicieran -Ha otro comentario gay ¿Cuántos más? Tweek miro a Craig.

-Agh… nos vemos mañana -No dijo más y se marchó, Craig se acercó a Stripe quien dormía tranquilo.

\- ¿Por qué Tweek? Simplemente no entiendo.

(…)

 **Extra**

Ir tomados de la mano, comer el almuerzo juntos de vez en cuando, jugar en casa de Craig, a veces juntarse con los otros chicos, unirse a marchas mostrando los penes, ir a comer comida chatarra después de clases, controlar los ataques de ansiedad de Tweek, todo aquello se había vuelto parte de la rutina de ambos, con el tiempo el interés por la parejita gay había perdido peso, como era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano, los habitantes de South Park habían empezado a interesarse por otras cosas, y los chicos habían dejado de ser todo el interés de los demás, sus amigos se habían acostumbrado a la relación de ambos, ya era parte del contexto, y ya era tan natural para ambos, aun había ocasiones donde Craig se volvía a preguntar lo mismo ¿Por qué con Tweek? Pero cada vez la idea se disipaba de su mente, y realmente no se imaginaba con alguien que no fuera Tweek, de un momento a otro en verdad le había empezado a coger cariño al rubio, aunque Tweek tenía su carácter y aun si a veces discutían por niñerías, o Tweek se ponía loco por cosas tan absurdas, Craig en verdad le quería, incluso se sentía mal cuando peleaban o no podía ayudar al rubio.

-Ya es hora de irme -Craig tomo su laptop y luego miro a Tweek quien veía preocupado su propia laptop la cual permanecía en negro - ¿Pasa algo? -Se acercó al rubio.

\- ¡Jesucristo! -Grito de pronto, Craig dio un saltito por el repentino estallido de su novio- ¡No enciende! ¡La rompí! ¡Mis padres me mataran! ¡Ho Dios ahora no puedo hacer el ensayo! ¡Voy a reprobar y mis padres me enviaran en un barco a una isla desierta! ¡No quiero ir a una isla desierta!

-Cariño, tranquilo -Craig le aparto la laptop y puso la suya en su lugar – Nadie te enviara a una isla desierta, termina tu ensayo, nos vemos mañana- Finalizo y salió de la habitación ¿Cariño? ¿En qué momento…? Bueno ¿Qué importaba? Había cosas que simplemente no entendía.

* * *

 ** _Tenía ganas de crear un one-shot son esta pareja que ahora son mi obsesión, aunque no estaba muy segura si compartirlo o no, pero bueno, hace tiempo no subo algo nuevo así que aquí estoy, espero les guste ~_**

* * *

 **South park (c) Trey Parker & Matt Stone **


End file.
